Bad day? Good day?
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: di malam taon baru, Sanada sakit! apa yang terjadi dengan latihan klub? hahaha.. ide ni muncul karena hari ni adalah malam taon baru... skalian degh.. ancur..ancur... hmm.. maaf kalo masih geje..


Bad day? Good day?

cerita kali ini bertema HAPPY NEW YEAR ^^ skalian degh HAPPY NEW YEAR buat smua pembaca ^^ hehehehehe..

sanada: woi!! ngapain mejeng disini?

yukimura: ia! bukannya dibelakang!

author: fuuh.. *dalam hati* lagi2 di usir..

ok..ok..silahkan baca.. maaf kalo geje... ^^

sanayuki: MEMANG LO GEJE!!

author: ziiiing... *tatapan tajam*

* * *

Tahun baru adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu banyak orang. Selain dikarenakan hari libur, di malam tahun baru bisa memulai dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang-orang yang kita cintai sampai tahun baru itu tiba. Begitu juga yang ingin dialami oleh anggota Rikkai ini. Tetapi mereka masih kegiatan klub mereka, yang dikatakan oleh Sanada bahwa, 'Besok adalah hari terakhir latihan. Setelah itu akan diadakan acara bersama memperingati tahun baru...' diikuti dengan suara keluh seluruh anggota.

"Tapi aku kan mau malam tahun baru-an dirumah!" seru Akaya.

"Bagaiman dengan tempat yang sudah aku pesan?" sambung Niou yang sedang berada disebelahnya. "Padahal aku sudah berencana akan menghabiskan bersama Yagyuu..Puri~"

"Niou-kun..." panggil partnernya. "Tolong masalah itu jangan dibahas sekarang..."

"Kenapa?" keluhnya sambil memeluk partnernya itu dari belakang. "Bukankah kemarin kamu sudah setuju?"

Yagyuu membetulkan kaca matanya. "Oleh karena itu... Tolong jangan dibahas dulu sekarang..." sepertinya Yagyuu sendiri bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan perasaannya. Kesal... tapi tidak mau terlihat didepan teman-temannya.

"Aku kan mau makan malam buatan ibu..." kali ini Marui yang mengeluh.

"Aku sudah pesan tiket pulang..." sambung Jackal

Semua mengeluh dan yang ada hanyalah pukulan kasih sayang dari Sanada. Sedangkan Yukimura dan Renji hanya diam saja melihat salah satu rekannya itu sedang membagikan rasa kasih sayang. Setelah selesai, Renji sepertinya menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sanada. "Seiichi... Apa kamu menyadari sesuatu?"

Yukimura yang berada disebelahnya merasa bingung. Dia melihat sekitar tanpa gerak dan berkata, "Apa?"

"Genichirou.. Hari ini dia aneh..."

"Aneh?" Yukimura memperhatikan segala pergerakan pasangannya itu. Menurutnya tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali. Tetapi tidak mungkin kalau sang data-man memberikan informasi yang salah. Ataukah memang ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sanada? Jikalau sampai benar, Yukimura tidak akan membuat pasangannya itu jujur padanya. "Jadi... apa keanehannya?"

Yanagi mencatat beberapa hal dan akhirnya menutup bukunya itu sebelum angkat bicara. "Pukulan Sanada... hari ini hanya 70 % kekuatannya"

Hanya 70 %? Memangnya biasanya berapa? "Mungkinkah karena tahun baru?"

"Bukan... 60 % kemungkinan dia sedang sakit dan 70 % besok dia tidak akan masuk"

Yukimura hanya ber 'Ooo' menanggapi penjelasan dari Yanagi. _Kalau begitu, besok tidak bisa merayakan malam tahun bersama... aku harus buat sesuatu! _ Pikir Yukimura yang masih mengamati Sanada dengan tajam.

"Kenapa, Yukimura?" tanyanya yang sadar bahwa dari tadi sedang diperhatikan.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. _Sanada! Kok kamu bisa sakit sih?! _

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yanagi. Sanada tidak masuk sekolah dan memberitahukan kepada Yanagi kalau dia sedang sakit panas dan memintanya untuk menggantikan mengatur latihan.

"Ah... Fukubuchou curang! Tahu begini aku tidak datang pagi-pagi" keluh Akaya bersama Marui yang berada disebelahnya.

"Benar! Sarapanku hari ini saja mau tidak mau aku tinggalkan karena takut telat!"

"Tiket pesawatku..." keluh Jackal melihat tiket yang dia pegang.

Yanagi, Yagyuu dan Yukimura hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya mereka heran, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, kan?

"Sanada bisa sakit juga, ya?" tanya Niou memecah keheningan.

"Ya bisalah!" bela Akaya. "Dia kan juga manusia..."

Mereka semua menatap bingung pembelaan kohainya itu. 'Tumben sekali Akaya bisa berkata seperti itu... biasanya diakan yang paling suka ngomong yang aneh-aneh tentang Sanada...' di sisi lain, Sanada yang sedang berada diatas tempat tidurnya bersin, "Mungkin pilekku ini memang parah..."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Marui yang sudah kesal dari tadi. "Sanada tidak ada. Mau ngapain, nih?"

Yanagi yang mendapatkan mandat dari fukubuchounya itu angkat bicara. "Sebenarnya Sanada memintaku untuk memberikan menu latihan..." langsung disoraki 'fuuuuu' oleh seluruh anggota. "Tetapi karena dianya juga tidak ada, aku memutuskan untuk meliburkan latihan hari ini..." langsung diikuti sorakan senang yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Tunggu!" Yukimura yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara. Mereka semua langsung diam dan dalam hati berkata, "Jangan-jangan Yukimura yang mau memberikan latihan hari ini..."

"Kenapa, Seiichi?"

Rasa kesal yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi akhirnya dikeluarkan. "Kenapa Sanada yang sakit, kamu bisa tahu duluan? Selain itu, siapakah buchou di klub ini?" semua diam dan menunjuk Yukimura.

Yanagi mengerti maksud dari Yukimura dan dengan tenang berkata, "Jadi Seiichi, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Yukimura diam dan semuanya menatapnya dengan penuh harap 'Tidak ada latihan hari ini...' dengan tenang akhirnya Yukimura berkata, "Baiklah... hari ini latihan... diliburkan!"

Suara sorak sorai langsung menggema diseluruh ruangan. Merka semua sempat merasa tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh buchounya itu dan berpamitan untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Buchou, terima kasih. Aku duluan ya teman-teman. Nanti setelah pulang, akan aku bawakan oleh-oleh degh..." pamit Jackal sebelum keluar pintu.

"Jangan lupa makanan yang banyak ya!" pesan Marui. Jackal hanya tersenyum dan segera melesat keluar.

"Buchou, aku mau melanjutkan sarapanku. Bye..." kali ini Marui yang menyusul keluar.

"Yag~yuu... rencana hari ini, jadikan?" tanya Niou sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Niou-kun, tolong jangan begini di depan umum" balasnya sambil membetulkan kancing kemejanya. (kalo githu, kalo cuma bersama Niou saja tidak apa-apa??)

"Yanagi-senpai..." Akayapun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Senpai tahun baru ngapain negh?"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil meletakan buku catatannya kedalam tasnya.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa..." sangkal Akaya dan akhirnya keluar ruangan yang diikuti oleh Niou dan Yagyuu. Tinggal tersisa Yanagi dan Yukimura.

"Yanagi, kenapa Sanada bisa memberitahumu sedangkan aku tidak?" tanya Yukimura karena merasa dihianati oleh Sanada.

"Tenang dulu, Seiichi... Kemarin malam aku menghubunginya untuk membahas menu latihan hari ini. Tetapi yang aku dapatkan adalah informasi bahwa Sanada tidak bisa keluar dari kamarnya karena sakit. Begitulah kata ibunya..."

"Parah?"

"80% ia... Bukankah kemarin lusa dia habis kehujanan setelah mengantarmu pulang?"

Yukimura teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu cuaca memang tidak bagus. Hari semakin gelap dan cuacapun tidak mendukung. Dia meminta Sanada untuk menutup ruangan dan menemaninya pulang. Padahal cuaca hari itu sedang dingin dan turun salju. Penyebab Sanada sakit adalah dirinya.

Sementara di tempat Sanada...

Hachi... . Sanada membersihkan hidungnya dengan tisu dan kembali berbaringan dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. 'Hari ini ayah tugas luar... ibu ke kuil untuk berdoa dan kakak sedang bersama pacarnya... malang sekali aku... sedang sakit ditinggal sama semuanya...' keluh Sanda.

Hendak mengganti pakaian untuk keluar, dia urungkan kembali. Untuk jalan ke kamar mandi saja sulit, apa lagi keluar rumah?! Akhirnya dia kembali ketempat tidurnya dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur...

"Andai ada Yukimura..." gumamnya sambil melihat sebuah kotak biru yang terletak disebelahnya. "Ingin rasanya aku..." karena sakit yang cukup parah, diapun terlelap.

Dingin. Ada sesuatu yang menyejukan mengenai kepalaku. Panas dikepalaku berangsur-angsur berkurang. Ada apa gerangan? Apa ibu sudah pulang dan sedang merawatku?

Perlahan Sanada membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang dia kenal baik sedang berada disebelahnya memeras sebuah kain. "Yu...yukimura?"

Dia tersenyum dan meletakan kain tersebut dikening Sanada. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Sanada menggeleng. "Aku dengar kalau kamu sedang sakit dan aku langsung menuju kerumahmu. Maaf kalau tidak izin masuk terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya disini tidak ada orang..."

"Ya... Semuanya sedang pergi... huk..." batuk yang Sanada tahan dari tadi akhirnya keluar.

Yukimura membantu menepuk punggung Sanada agar lebih enak dan mengambilkan air minum yang berada diatas meja belajarnya. "Bagaimana? Sudah mendingan?"

Sanada mengangguk. Suaranya walaupun parau, tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin. "Yukimura, sebaiknya kamu pulang"

Yukimura terkejut. Entah mengapa, orang yang dikasihinya itu tiba-tiba saja berkata dingin dan mengusirnya. "Ta... Tapi kenapa?"

Sanada hanya memalingkan muka. Yukimura yang masih tidak bisa terima itu, terus memaksakan meminta penjelasannya dan akhirnya diberikan juga. "Aku hanya tidak mau kalau kamu sampai tertular penyakitku..."

Mereka berdua menjadi diam. Yukimurapun akhirnya mengerti bahwa alasan mengapa Sanada dingin dan tidak memberitahukan kepadanya karena dia sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Sejak penyakitnya itu, memang keadaan Yukimura lebih lemah dan sering mudah terkena berbagai macam penyakit. Sanada yang sudah mengenal Yukimura itu, tidak ingin menyusahkan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Sanada... maafkan aku..." Yukimura memang dikenal sebagai sosok yang lembut namun berhati keras ini bisa berubah jika sudah bersama dengan Sanada. Begitupula sebaliknya. Tanpa kata-kata, Yukimura duduk disebelahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yu...Yukimura... Nanti kamu..." Yukimura menghentikan perkataan Sanada dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. "Yu.. Yukimura!"

"Sanada..." mata mereka saling bertatapan dan Sanadapun membalasnya. "Kemarin kamu bertanya padaku, hadiah apakah yang aku mau, bukan?" Sanada mengangguk. Yukimura semakin mendekatkan diri pada Sanada dan tanpa sadar sudah berada diatasnya. "Bolehkan kalau aku memintanya sekarang?"

Sanada mengerti apa yang diinginkan olehnya. Tetapi jika dalam keadaan seperti ini... "Ta..Tapi aku sedang tidak sehat. Selain itu, kamu bisa saja tertular olehku... aku juga tidak mau terlihat lemah didepanmu..."

Yukimura menggeleng. "Tidak. Bagiku, kamu selalu paling hebat bagiku. Justru akulah yang selalu tampak lemah. Terlebih lagi didepanmu.. Jadi... bolehkah?" pintanya sambil lebih mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tentu saja Sanada tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan merangkul tubuh Yukimura dan menuntunnya kelebih jauh lagi.

Malam natal yang terasa dinginpun semakin lama tidak terasa dan berganti dengan rasa hangat diantara mereka berdua. Perasaan dan pikiran menjadi satu membuat suasana yang tidak mengenakan menjadi menyenangkan. Itulah yang mereka berdua rasakan.

Baju... Pajangan... uang... bukan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan oleh mereka. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah kebersamaan mereka yang dimana tidak ada satupun yang mengganggu mereka. Perasaan yang menjadi satulah menjadi hadiah terbesar bagi mereka.

"Sanada..." panggilnya sebelum mereka ketingkat lebih jauh. "I love you..."

Sanada yang berada diatasnya membalas, "Ya... I love u, Seiichi..." dan tubuh merekapun melebur menjadi satu diterangi oleh sinar bulan dan bintang malam itu...

* * *

author: YEaH kelar juga!! padahal baru buat hari ni ^^

sanada: WOI! berisik! ganggu ja

yukimura: ia! gak tau pa ni privasi!!

author: ia.. ia.. **

ok.. sorry ya kalo geje.. bener2 tiba-tiba ja kepikiran...

WOI! KUMPUL SMUA!

brak,bruk. Hai, isyouni..

KAMI, SELURUH ANGGOTA RIKKAI MENGUCAPKAN "HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010"

see u next year

please review n comment ^^


End file.
